This disclosure is related to the field of refrigeration and heat pumping technology, primarily, but not exclusively to home and industrial applications.
An ejector heat cycle device is known in the art using oil in a refrigeration recycle loop comprising a heater-cooler system. In such device, refrigerant circulates through a cooler absorbing heat from outside of the cycle, and then through the heater exchanges excess heat to the outside of the refrigeration cycle. In the foregoing device the heater is connected with a cooler through an ejector and a separator. The ejector motive fluid is a second liquid—immiscible with the refrigerant fluid—is circulated by a mechanical compressor (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,248 issued to Sakai et al. on Aug. 8, 2006, incorporated herein by reference).
There is a need for a method and system having higher energy efficiency than the device shown in the Sakai et al. '248 patent.